1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for notifying a user a photograph quantity of a particular subject taken by an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques have existed which allow a user to know who is captured in a photographed image. For instance, a digital camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2004-62868 comprises: a photosensor configured to capture images; an access device for accessing a face database used for storing names and face identification information related to individuals; a processor configured to evaluate loaded images to locate faces, and match the located faces to face identification information stored in the face database; and a communication device for communicating with a user, configured to request the name of a person when the face in an image does not match the face stored in the face database at the present moment.